User talk:JackFrost23
XD ♪ I've been working on the Wiki, all the live-long daaay... ♪ :P "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi Jack, my name is Chris, I'm new around here. I am the founder of a Red Dead Redemption Posse/Clan called the West Elizabeth Shadow Wolves (Shadow Wolves), I was trying to create my own infobox for my posse page but I couldn't figure out how. I wanted one not exact but similar to the one found here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Khans Whenever I do try to create my own it comes up non-existent, evidently I am doing something wrong. The reason I would like to create my own infobox template is because I would like to have more catagories than the one provided has. I was also wondering if there was someway to lock the page once I'm finished with it so that it couldn't be vandalised and still be accessible to myself so that I may make changes when needed? Shadowcrawler 04:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'm sorry Ok,ok i'll layoff being (how would you put this) a "wiki cop" i won't do it anymore, sorry. Thats all. Dragonhunter 2336 20:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dear JackFrost23 I am having a problem with my blog, what is happening is I can not edit the information on the blog. The editing screen should look like the this editing screen the one I'm typing this message in but on my blog if I want to edit something its blank well it's all grey like from the space between the edit box and the tabs above, so do you know whats happened and how to fix it as I can put more information on the blog Fist of Dollars RE: RE: Greetings, I Could Use Your Help Thanks for the prompt response Jack, I appreciate your willingness to help me out. As silly as it may sound I’m not sure how to go about creating a page on a wikia. Shadowcrawler 03:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Re: Greetings, I Could Use Your Help I found the shortcut to the "create a page" page, and attempted to create my own template and failed. --Shadowcrawler 01:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Background change Jack, Can we try to change the wiki's background? I'm talking like instead of being a black background it being like the colours of the game cover. You know red with dark redish/blackish. That all. Dragonhunter 2336 12:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat is DEAD! ... where are you guys? *sad face* "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Good to be back I just got Red Dead Revolver, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me around here :) --Anon(Talk) 02:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Request You should check the last Adminship request; A guy who made only 80 edits wants to become an admin here ONLY because he has a Youtube channal. -- Ilan xd 14:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mesa De La Luna Pic The existing pic is just very dark (because it's at night) and, as such, doesn't really show the color and details of the rock formation as a daytime picture would. I think it makes a good secondary picture, but would prefer a daytime shot as the primary ... hmmm, I was going to say, "like the other pictures in the region," but I note that several of them are nighttime as well (Alta Cabeza, Roca de Madera, etc.). I guess for me that region is about the red rocks under the desert sun. 2ks4 (talk) 21:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Sorry man, my bad. I won't change anymore quotes. Its just me being a pest. Peace. Lush1998 15:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Jack I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars Dear Jack You may know already that I have created a Facebook campaign called Who Else Wants More for Red Dead Redemption. I've got question though. How long and how notice must the Campaign make till it's mention on Red Dead Wiki, I just wondering. Also if you and anyone else who you know would also like more for Red Dead you are more than welcome to join the campaign. Thank you for your time Fist of Dollars Jack, can you have a talk with madscy? He's trolling on a few people. Dragonhunter 2336 18:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Here it is In one blog, he put people in two forms : "fat people and little kids" (which insaulted me and my little bro because he plays my wii) another one he called it stupid, another he laughed at a rumour some anon heard (praticly insaulting him) another was he was insaulting a person because of his langauge, need i say more? Dragonhunter 2336 01:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to start a fight, just tell him calm down with his comments. Dragonhunter 2336 03:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) lol jack im not trolling at all. just because i think the Wii is lame, thats my opinion. yes i said it was for kids and fat people, if he is insulted by that than he is either one or both of those. how am i supposed to know. dragon you post on blogs all the time saying non sense, what do you expect. sorry jack, ill leave my comments to minimum on dragon. Madscy 15:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok madscy, no i don't call stuff non sense anymore i just say "no, just no" when i dissagree on somthing, now i'm giving the thought to agree on stuff, not insault people by what they say or because they are from a different country. Dragonhunter 2336 15:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) no, just no. that is all.Madscy 15:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Now we are getting somewhere! Dragonhunter 2336 15:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Extract images directly from the game. Maybe there are some things Beta. Rockstar usually leave "traces" in their games.--Chiquito 16:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Use several programs (A Game ISO Xbox)Too I can extrac models or terrain--Chiquito 17:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That's more complicated. The files will compile with strange names like 33434_656656.rcs0a. Rcs extension, the file in a matter of each photograph and look at it one by one. There are thousands and I still have a lot by watching. Besides, there are other files that have not yet succeeded in opening--Chiquito 21:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey Jack, Sorry for deserting you guys for the past few days. Shit happened and I found myself once again on the road, this time back to Dublin :( I'm staying with my cousin for a few days, but once I get things squared away I'm gonna be traveling back to Da Nang, and hopefully then I'll be able to start contributing regularly again...if my new job will allow me :P Again, sorry about my abscence. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed images In 5 minutes, I'll upload something new and some fixed. I hope you will look better--Chiquito 05:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Personal Attacks in Blog Comment Hey JackFrost, I saw some idiot insult the writer of a blog. I don't know if what he said is a personal attack or not but I'm pretty sure it is and personal attacks are against the the rules. Read the comment for yourself and see what you think. Much Obliged Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 22:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) i took those pictures from http://www.electricblueskies.com/portfolio/red-dead-redemption/. If i had a capture card, i would have pictures for EVERYTHING, as i am a bit of a OCD-type person. Tjlongshot 20:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks for the advice. btw how does the chat thing work? i never see anyone else on the chat. im so sorry, but i accidentally uploaded the same photo twice, and on top of that, i accidentally replaced the stock image on the vulture page. i would like to keep the second photo i uploaded, however, i dont know who uploaded the original vulture stock image, so hopefully they see the mistake and are able to re-upload their image, as it was accidentally replaced. again, i am very sorry and embarassed by this mistake. Tjlongshot 01:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Are We Sure On This? Yes, I'm sure. I didn't just make up the name Ramiro de la Cueva. I took his picture, then let him kill me, and it told me his name. However, there's a possibility that I made a mistake. I used to get names in groups, so I'd have a name written down with a small description of the NPC, and a group of pictures; there might have been a mix up, but I doubt it. Feel free to check up on that. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: No problem, I always like to help :D -- Ilan xd 19:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Jack, whats going on with chat lately? I was just by myself on it the other day and it got all messed up. It basically just shut down on itself. You've been there when its laggy, have you got any reason for why it might be like this? Peace. ? Are you alive? D: "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 19:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : Ye man, long time no see. Hope you're doing ok... : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Quote Template Alright, so let me know what you think! It looks really nice all nestled beside a pic. :) "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 17:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Background stories Hello Jack! I discovered that the user is 'vandalising' some pages in a very special way. He kinda makes up background stories for certain characters, then adds it to the page. This already happened two times now. I think it's not a real 'evil' way of vandalising...I don't even know how to call it, but it's really annoying and since it's not canon something like that doesn't belong into the articles. i just wanted to inform you about this! Thank you :) QueenAnnesRevenge 23:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Admins page Hi Jack, I was thinkin' to do something like that (made by me) on the admins page here. ;Other Examples *Mafia wiki *Assassin's Creed wiki *InFamouse wiki What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So sorry. I will try to Alphabetize in the Future. Respond Soon and Take Care, - Sirface Sirface 02:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks OH. i get it now. you wanted me to to alphabetize the list, Thanks for the heads up. Respond Soon and Take Care, - Sirface Sirface 02:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New Story! Hey Jack! I have made a new story! It is called AJ1776's New Story: Dutch's Empire? Just to let you know, I followed the instructions that you gave me in that one chat session. I would be very obliged for you to read and comment. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 22:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Posse stuff.. Jack, Heey made a mistake, I changed the of a posse from The Red Army Clan to Posse:The Red Army Clan and it didnt automatically add the page to the posse section. Please fix this. I am never touching posses again.. should have listened to 2ks4 Message wall Heey Jack, I made a blog post on the new Message Wall feature, this new feature replaces the talk page with more organized and awesome designed message wall. Check it out and comment please. Thanks! Posse Rules Well i looked at the posse rules page and it said nothing about pictures, i assume pics that are on the wiki are availible to all. howdy, Indian Gravesite & Unwanted Pictures I'm trying to find the location of indian gravesite that you posted -----------------> Just some general, not to cryptic, tips on it's location will do. I will attempt to find it myself from there, the dirt looks quite dry, maybe a desert? Also I added some photos to my personal page, yet they ended up in the Red Dead Wiki photo bucket. They don't have anything to do with the game, and I did'nt really want them posted threre. I cannot see any prompts in the public photo section to remove them, can you help? Thanks, Rippa6. Hi Jack Yep, I do know about the Mystery site. I added theory 6 to the page, and I know the location of the gravesite at repentance rock. It's the Jeremiah Monument location I'm unsure of, I probaly should've mentioned that. Any clues would be appreciated, also thanks for the help with photos, I was'nt sure about that one. Thanks, Rippa6 :) Hi, Haha, no not movie, the game! I don't where the Jeremiah/Indian monument is in the game. Any tips on it's location would be appreciated. Thanks, Rippa6 Hi, Oh ok, cool. Thanks for that Jack, I appreciate the help. It really had me stumped there for awhile! lol :) User rights Jack, could you please remove the admin rights for WugHD2.0? He's currently listed as inactive (though, I am moving him to former) on the admins page, but Riley pointed out that Wug made a blog about his resignation. Since he resigned, he should no longer retain his rights. Cheers. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I must say, I haven't either. However, he joined about a month before me and was active through the summer. As you know, I joined in late-spring and was inactive through the summer, before returning in autumn. That would explain how I missed him. :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Article Help Don't you think the current wording of the page Paternal Pride sounds kind of cheesy and has unneeded suspense? Shouldn't the wiki read more like an info page and less like a scary novel? Any feedback would be great. Thank you, Queyh (talk) 00:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Profile change and Inactive posse Heey Jack, I talked to Hobbes and he suggested it would look better on your profile if it said bureaucrat instead of admin. If you want i could change the common.js with java scripting so it would say that. Here is how the common.js would look once completed (here). Here is how your profile would look, think about it and get back to me. Also, i was wondering if a inactive posse project could be made to get rid of posses that have not been edited in the last 4-6 months perhaps. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 03:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome message Hi I am Cjbeattie Admin on Red Dead Answers can you tell me how to customize the welcome message that users get to make it like yours cheers.--The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie 19:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) please Hey man answer the question. --The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie 19:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just a Couple o' Things ;User group I had a look at Riley's message, and it seems that this is pretty simple. All you need to do is add the script below, to MediaWiki:Common.js and you're all set :) /** Change "Bureaucrat" to newGroup **/ if((wgPageName 'User:JackFrost23') || (wgPageName 'User talk:JackFrost23') || (wgPageName 'Special:Contributions/JackFrost23')) { $('.group').html('Bureaucrat'); } ; Infobox backgrounds This shouldn't be too hard either. I already copied the script from the Spanish wiki into our MediaWiki:Wikia.css. All you need to decide is, which background to use on which templates? bg1 bg2 bg3 bg4 The backgrounds should appear behind the big letters, if they don't try clearing you cache. ;Font I tried to get the font to work, but it seems that Wikia doesn't support it. This is what comes out when the font is used. Another thing about the font is that it doesn't have any lowercase letters. This would make the articles a little hard to read. Although it could still be used for headers -- if Wikia supported it :) If there's anything else you need, just let me know. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 00:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : To add the background to a template, you'll need to use the class="class name" attribute to the to the fields you want it to affect (like this). The hardest thing here, is finding the right lines to put the code in -- took me a couple of tries :) : Adding new backgrounds shouldn't be too hard, all you need to do is just copy the format and change the image URL and the class name, everything else stays the same. : For example. Take this: .bg1 { background-image: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/rdr/es/images/9/98/Bg.jpg); } : Change bg1 to whatever you want the new background to be called, change the URL to the new image's URL and you're done. .bg5 { background-image: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/c/cb/Bg_test.jpg); } : If you just want to change the image, you can do that by uploading a new version of that image and it should keep the same URL. : And don't worry about not getting all of this yet, I've had no idea how these things worked until you asked me about it the first time. And I'm still no expert :D --Anon(Talk) 19:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Undead animalbox Heey Jack, I made an Undead animalbox that has all the same info as the Animal infobox except i changed the woodgrain colour. I tested it out on the Undead Cougar, before i add it on to the other undead animals, please take a look and make sure it meets your standards. P.S I''' would like to add it the animal pages if you like it. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'''Riley Huntley]]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 04:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Infobox No need to ask, Use what you want. It`s your Wiki ;) --Chiquito 05:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats+New template? Hey man, First, congrats on making 14,000 edits. Second, Wow, I realy like the new colors of the templates! -- Ilan xd 14:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Join chat Heey Jack, Could you please join chat, i have some thing to ask you and it would be easier in chat. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 05:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for the helpful suggestions in chat, ::Thanks again, ::[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 04:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: How about you Reconsider? Hello Jack, The reason I am leaving this wikia has nothing to do with with not being pormoted, at the beginning of this month I went through a life changing experinnce with I lost the lives of a few friends. Ever since I have been having trouble with stress and other issues specially with my girlfriend isolating herself out from everyone else. My withdraw was becuase you didnt necessarily say no to me in chat but you didnt say yes either, I am going on a vacation on March 6th to get away from this all, I decided earlier this month that I wanted one last project before i left, you were right, I wanted power so someone would remember me some how before I left. This wiki has taught me so much already, in these short months of me being here (ie. Making templates, java sscripting and thnaks to Queyh punaction.) As I have said to other users in chat before I leave I want to finish my porject which is getting closer to being half done. Yes, in many ways I have failed, another reason for me wanting to leave sooner. I dont know why I am telling you things, wether its for people to show sypathy or to show im have a rough time and its hard to be patient. I hope when all this is over I can come back and have a more normal life. Thank you for your time and reading this, ---- [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 20:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello again, ::I went over every posse page and out of the 1,982, 459 of them were added to the Category:Candidates_for_speedy_deletion. 2ks4 made a category for inactive posses, which was added into the template I made ealier this month. ::Thank you for allowing me to contribute to this project. ---- ::[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 09:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pictures Nah, man. Sorry. They were for a slideshow I was making on another wiki, and I wanted to test them out here on my user page before creating it. Having done so, I have no more need for them. Go ahead and delete them. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi I have a question? I have a posse page and I was wondering if I say a photo from red dead wiki and then put the description if thats ok if not let me know cause i dont want to be blocked or anything else please let me know. Sasquatch Article Hey Jack, When you get a chance, can you do me a favor and take a look at the Sasquatch talk page? I tried removing that photo someone put up of the guy in an ape suit, since I think it is not relevant to the article, but Hobbes disagrees with me and says that it is. I gave my reason for why I think it should be removed on the talk page. Mind taking a look and giving us your verdict? Thanks man, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't necessarily think the image should be there. I stated in my reply, however, that I view the "No Real World Images" policy to be your thing, Jack. Over the Sam Wah thing, I thought I was standing by it. Now, this. Honestly, I have no fucking clue anymore so just do whatever when it comes to images. :Also, Ly, I'd appreciate it if you put an end to the subtle insults. It's obvious you want to make it look like I didn't look into this, just as I criticised you for. This whole policy is topsy turvy, so it's not the same. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, the fact that a thought like that actually entered your mind is a bit surprising. ::Why on earth would I want to make anyone here look bad? I thought we were all relatively well aquainted people with good personalities who could get along well with one another. I never thought we'd start hurling accusations at one another. ::All I said was that it seemed like you didn't agree with the fact that the image shouldn't be put in the article. I never said anything about anyone "not looking in to something" or making rash decisions. If you can show me otherwise, please do so, so that I can learn from this and ensure that next time I don't hurt anyone's feelings :) ::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::"I would have thought someone like you might have taken all this into account. Maybe not..." :::That message implies I didn't look into the policy and wrongfully undid your edit. You fight me tooth and nail over almost everything I say. However, I believe this situation is now firmly in Jack's hands and would appreciate it if you dropped the subject. I now get the feeling that you're playing innocent, but, if that thought entered my mind, that'd be even more surprising. Jesus, I ought to get my head looked at, all these suspicious thoughts entering my mind. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Tumbleweed I had already consulted the Tumbleweed thing with a few other users in chat at various points over the past week or so, and most of them had agreed that the majority of it was unlikely to be necessary on the page. I find it difficult to imagine you'd think half of that stuff is true anyway. I thought wiki articles were for factual information, not bogus opinions. Remember the Buffalo Rifle shit? Whatever you think is best, though. After the last catastrophe on a talk page, I kinda wanted to avoid going in to a long debate about something pretty damn obvious. Clearly it's bad form to try and help out, though. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : There's nothing to tell here. All I know is that in the last week I've had my credibility questioned, my honor and friendship spat on and put under the shadow of paranoia, endured verbal insults, and in general a strong feeling of joint opposition from the "holy trinity" of you, Leah, and Hobbes. : I'm not looking for a fight here. But what I will NOT tolerate is anyone, regardless of their self professed intelligence or realiability, throw degrading and suspicious remarks at me like I've been seeing over the last couple of days. It is obvious that clearly there is no freedom to hold critical conversation of anything to do with the present administration, regardless of whether one's intentions are simply to help out and try to keep this damn project up to pace. I think I've seen enough to know that, as far as you people are concerned, there is no further need for me other than to be the subject of ridicule and suspicion. : I'm not trying to cry up a storm here or look for anyone's sympathy. But I'm just making it clear that as far as this thing is concerned, I've had a gut full. There is no reason for me to have to take the kind of shit I've been putting up with from you people, even though every SINGLE thing I've ever done or said here was a remark as to the productiveness of the wiki itself, and in no way a direct personal insult to anyone on the admin team. If you can show me otherwise, go ahead and draw out the firepower. : It is apparent that there are certain rules that apply specifically to you, Hobbes, and Leah in terms of what you can and can not say as opposed to the rest of the community. When one of you inserts some lame-ass joke critisizing a vandal or whatnot, it's all rosy. But when I leave a comment about not seeing any change in addressing an issue I brought up days ago with you people, then all hell breaks loose. : I think I've wasted enough effort here. For what it's worth, I hope whatever bullshit I did when I was a member of your team was useful, and that I won't be remembered as having wasted everyone's time (though I am starting to think this is exactly the opinion you people are forming now). : Good luck with this thing, Jack. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:02, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Jack, I honestly don't know what this thing has come to. Looking back I never imagined that any of this would lead to such a damn firestorm like the one that has just occured. :: To make a small point, I have never "quit in the past and then come back." When I resigned the admin post I never said I would stop contributing. In fact, I made it very clear that I would come back to visit chat and try to keep up with you guys. Please don't pull stuff out of nowhere, however angry or annoyed with me you might be. :: I never go back on my own words. :: I guess it's clear, from what you've been saying, that currently I'm being looked upon as little more than a source of pointless drama. If that's all that's left for me here, then I guess it might be best if I go, however much I may regret it. I don't want to be remembered as the guy who fucked shit up and tried to cuss out the wiki or whatever because of some petty disagreement with the admin team. If you really think I'm doing this all for attention, that's fine. I can't change what you assume. But I would ask that you please try to remember how much I attempted to work to become a dedicated member of your team, and how much I despised people (like Deashawnte or all those 'Wiki Contributors') who enjoyed flaring up arguments for the sake of it. :: Do you really think I'm so childish as to try and bark at you guys for shits and giggles? Would I really start roaring down on you people if I didn't honestly think there was a solid reason for doing so? :: I thought we had a bit of an understanding with one another, man. If you think after all this time that this is the kind of person I am, I honestly don't know you have been talking to over the past year. :: I would like to make clear that I never intended any of this to lead to the kind of shit it's now turned in to. As I've said so many times before, I only ever wanted to try and help out here and keep the 'production' cycle up to the speed I thought it should be at to maintain our position as one of the best damn websites on the wiki community, and to live up to the standards so nicely laid out before I joined. If my ambitions were too high, or if you think that my suggestions and contributions were useless and unnecessary, then I apologize. :: Sincerely. :: All I ever wanted to do was try and make this thing as damn good as we could possibly get. Perhaps I'm an over-achiever. Maybe I spend too much time fussing over little things... :: I don't know. I guess I'm just an imperfect person with plenty of flaws, some of which seem to have seriously ruined everything I had set out to do when trying to send out the 'push' to try and burn rubber on some of these projects. In my position as being no longer on the admin team, I guess it was not my place to do this, and I may have acted well out of line. :: I guess this is all just a prime example of my fucking ongoing persistance to try and get things 'above A level', if you catch my drift. :: Maybe I shot too high. Maybe I was wrong to push you guys so hard to get so much shit done. I guess, whatever the level of insults and sarcasm I've had to endure from your end, some of it may have been rightfully deserved. I might well have acted in a manner unbecoming of a supposedly mature adult, and let things get way too out of hand. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of social interaction. :: I hope you take the time to read this, Jack. And I sincerely hope that you at least try to see things from my perspective, and (even though you may, perhaps rightfully, disagree with it) look at why I pushed so hard to have stuff done when I myself was contributing substantially less than I could have been. I guess I was just wired about some shit that's been going on as of late, and, having seen my own relative unhelpfulness in the past few weeks, tried to make up for it by ramming you guys to blast away at stuff I felt I should have taken responsibility for. :: Thanks for you time, bruh. I hope, if nothing else, that you will at least be able to see where all this was coming from, and that the majority of it was done with initially good intentions. I understand if you guys want to get rid of me after all that's happened, and that's ok. I'll accept it. Just give the word and I'll kick off and not bother you folks anymore with my little mad dog obsessions and authoritiative remarks. :: I hope this comes through ok. I tried to spell it out as best I could. I want to let you know that you and Hobbes have been some damn good people to know for so long, and I deeply appreciate everything we've managed to do together. :: Cám ơn :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: What the hell was that? I was only trying to bring this shit down and ATTEMPT to sort out our differences so that we could once again become friends. Isn't that what mature people DO when they run into difficulties? ::: If this is the kind of shit I'm going to get in response, then fuck it. I can't believe you could be so damn arrogant as to insult me like that. You don't even give me the chance to try an explain shit? What the hell crawled up your leg and bit you in the ass? ::: I'm stunned. I try to be a nice person, figure out what's wrong between us, and this is what you show me? You're so fucking full of yourself, I have no idea what to say. ::: What is wrong with you? Clearly I must've hit some nerve that makes you act like a damn child and refuse to try and resolve this conflict. I guess it's clear that if you are going to act so immature about things, I've been wasting my time here from the begining. I sincerely hope that one day you'll realize just how damn disrespectful you have been, and maybe then learn to act like an adult and listen to what people have to say instead of shitting all over them when they try to fix something. ::: Take this and learn, Jack. Nobody disrespects me like that. ::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: Oh don't worry, boy. I'm washing my hands of all this shit. :::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Retcher Ricketts. Hello Jack, Sam Samurai told me that you are good with Photoshop and maybe you noticed that there is also a Retcher Version of Landon Ricketts, i've found a picture of the Retcher Ricketts (the Retcher in the middle) but this one is of poor quality, so maybe you can improve it? SUV-Riderz. 20:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) How long is this ban? How long is that effin ban!! I mean there is supposed to be a warning thing first, not a permanent thing. OMG!! Also this is the only way I found that I could contact you so if this is on the wrong section my bad. Uh that is Blackout 627 by the way...Sorry for getting in your section SUV....Not good at this.... Don't worry, but please sign your posts with ```` SUV-Riderz. 15:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I am completely confused by this message. :The user doesn't seem to exist, so I'm not sure how he/she could be banned. :Am I missing something or did the person delete their account? :- JackFrost23 19:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey thsi is Blackout627 i'm not sure how to ```` SUV but Jack you remember me. The incident with Gamer.Matt...You know, bout a week ago. I am logged in right now but I need to know how long this ban you put on the chat lasts. If you don't remember me that well Leah remembers me. Also how do you put your name under your messages? I hope this is under "How Long is This Ban?" :: :::There was a space between "Blackout" and "627" on the unsigned template, that's why it said he didn't exist. :::Blackout, you can sign your posts by adding four tildes (~) after your message. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that was one of my doubts thanks! ¨:D